How I Met Your Father
by carolioncriss
Summary: Daltonverse. 1900's AU. Drew/Satoru.
1. Chapter 1

"How are you feeling, Sir?" A stout man asked, looking up at the tall blonde through his thick glasses. "Is the ocean air treating you well?"

The blonde chuckled, eyes trained on the rippling waves that broke apart at the front of the ship, sending a mist up into the air around them. He leaned more against the railing, ignoring how the stout man would panic, and inhaled deeply.

"Quite," he said firmly. "Nothing is better than being aboard the same small ship for two weeks. The ocean and I have indeed become…thick as thieves."

"Are you prepared for tonight?" The stout man asked, removing his glasses off his pudgy face to clean the mist off the lenses.

"I've yet to unpack. I'd be ready to get off this boat now, if you asked me to," he continued with a brush of his fingers through his wavy hair, removing his heavy, black dinner jacket off of himself. He handed it to the man, slipping his thumbs under his suspenders. "Mother and Papa are probably running around like chickens."

"_Headless_ chickens, Sir," the man corrected.

"Theo, how many times do I have to tell you? It's been twelve years, you can call me Drew."

"Master Mapleton, your father would not-"

"My father wouldn't notice if it bit him square in the nose!" Drew said with a sinister smile, poking the aging man beside him. "Please, call me anything but master. You're not a slave, Theo. You and I are as equal as anyone else."

"Tell that to your mother."

"The headless chicken you were referring to?" Drew Mapleton countered, slipping his hands down to shove in his pockets. The pink tinted sky around them had begun to turn a light purple in the beginnings of a sunset, and he knew dinner would be called soon. Stepping down from the edge of the ship, Drew turned completely, smiling politely at a woman who passed by. "I'm afraid mother and I don't share the same views. On…many things."

"So I've heard-…"

"So you've heard I don't approve of betrothing a poor girl to me who probably doesn't even know my middle name?"

"Yes, Sir."

"-Drew."

"Yes, Mister Ma-"

"Drew, Theo. Drew, Drew, _Drew_!" The young adult countered, walking around the ship with a boundless amount of energy. "Mister is my father, Master is my _grand_father. I'm just Drew. Simple, easy, Drew."  
"Sometimes you're so much like your father, and other times, I wonder if you were adopted. Your willful manner and unusual interest in science make me assume as much."

"Wouldn't that be news?" He chuckled, taking his jacket back from the man as they returned to the upper class lounge area. All eyes were on the tall boy with the vibrant blue eyes as he strolled along the deck, the smallest of smiles constantly plastered on his lips. "Young heir to the Mapleton fortune, soon-to-be-husband of a Japanese heiress, found to be the bastard child of a naughty school girl incident. That would be interesting news to iron."

"No one would be able to prove it if it was," Theo added, chortling at his own words.

"Which worries me more than it probably should. What if I didn't belong to them? It was a rouse all along to get money by marrying me off. Though, even if I were theirs, they'd be doing the same. Power hungry, money craving, high-strung lunatics, they are."

"Nonetheless they _are_ your parents, and they will be looking for you if you don't head back to your stateroom soon, sir."

"Oh hell," Drew sighed breathlessly, eyes scanning the people walking around him. Again, he managed to find his way to a railing, watching as the ship got nearer and nearer to the giant landmass in the distance. "I have a dwindling amount of hours left of freedom without being in a house I've never seen, with a girl I've never met, being followed by a chaperone who doesn't know what's what. I think I can be five minutes late to meet them."

"They wont be happy with your decision," Theodore reminded the blonde, reaching up to fix the slightly popped collar on the man's jacket.

"Not fond of my decision…" Drew said, pondering the idea for a moment with a cocked eyebrow. "Well where have I heard that before?"

"Sir…Drew, they're just doing as society expects them. You will be twenty next month, a perfectly ripe age to find yourself a wife and-"

"And continue the family lineage. I know, I know, I know. Except I should not _find _myself a wife, but instead have one thrust upon me. So much for choice, hm? But a wife is not what I want!"

"What do you want, Sir?" He asked, watching as the heir leaned out over the edge, hands gripping the rail so tight his knuckels turned bright white.

Drew paused, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'd like to study…to travel…see things, become someone. But whatever the circumstance, I feel bad for the girl. What was her name, again?"

"Mika Kogo," Theo reminded. "Daughter of-"

"Mika," Drew frowned, "poor Mika. Neither of us have the slightest bit of a chance. And isn't that all girls want? To fall in love and get married, like in those books? Well, a reality like this is far from fairytale."

"She's been raised to want this. She doesn't know any difference, Drew. Women of this age are bargaining chips, another source of income."

"Forgive me, dear Theo, but I must disagree with this age. While she might have been raised like this, poor Mika should have the opportunity to dream of wanting more. I want more."

"You always want more, Sir. Your greed far outstands your guilt for taking more."

"If being greedy for a life is a crime then imprison me, dear Theo. That is a world I have no interest in."

"You're allowed to dream, of course. Just don't get too close to the sun. You'll only get burned. And when you're done dreaming, remember that the ground is the safest surface to tread upon."

"Of course it is, but in what situation does being safe ever measure up to having fun?"

"It doesn't, sir. But respons-"

"-Drew."

"-But responsibility conquers all. You were born into a family of power, so you must act accordingly. Especially tonight. First impressions are tough, and you must make the best of yours."

The sound of the dinner bell ringing brought both men to a halt. As the women all stood, flouncing gracefully towards their designated doors to prep and decorate themselves, Drew and Theo just watched. Theo's eyes were trained on Drew, the angular outline of his jaw as he gnawed on his bottom lip, nose scrunching in concentration.

"Time to get ready, Sir. I'll bring your bags to the door so you'll be ready to depart when we land at eight."

"Two weeks on this ship, Theo, and I haven't felt more seasick than I do now," he finally admitted in a hurried, quiet voice.

"It will be fine. You're a charmer, she's bound to like you."

"Her impression of me worries me least, but more so how I think of her. Spending fifty years with someone I can barely stand worries me."

"Apparently she's very pretty, Sir."

Drew straightened his tie, rubbing the back of his hand over his forehead. He strolled slowly towards the dining room, throat tight as he tried to gasp for a mouthful of salty tasting air. "Her looks don't matter."

"She's smart."

"What's the true definition of intellect, Theo?" He sighed, resting a hand on the perfectly polished gold handle that lead to the main dining room. "Will I be _happy_?"

"For your sake, Drew, I hope. Now go eat, a little food in the system should calm your nerves."

"I need a glass of brandy," the taller chuckled breathlessly, opening the door.

"Good luck, Sir."

"Thank you," the young aristocrat murmured with a sheepish, nervous grin. He turned the knob, eyes looking around at the sea of black suits that swarmed the beautifully furnished room. "I'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Drew exited dinner with a half-empty glass of red wine clutched in his hand. His stomach had twisted into a tight knot at the sight of the boat docking up at the unfamiliar shoreline. Everything was moving at a pace too quick to calm his nerves, people hustling large trunks out of rooms as fast as they possibly could.

"There he is," he heard a familiarly shrill voice call, and quickly he downed the remaining red liquid, licking his lips once he had.

"Mother," he said softly, nodding his head towards her. "I left two minutes ago, surely you couldn't have been that worried as to where I was." His voice gently slurred as he talked, thanks to the three (or maybe four, he couldn't remember) glasses of alcohol he had consumed during his dinner to calm his raging nerves.

"You're a mess," she continued, reaching towards him with her lean fingers to brush the mess of blonde hair off his face. His eyelids drooped as she fixed him up, tightening the black tie around his neck until he felt he could barely breathe. "This is no way to present yourself to your future wife! Good thing your trunk is already being taken off the ship or I would make you change out of these ghastly clothes."

"Mother," he reminded her, leaning back against the wall. "You personally chose this for me to wear. Is it no longer good enough? Should I have them bring the case online again so I may change?"

"Well I suppose it will have to do. Now, what have we told you? Stand straight, head high. Keep your hands at your sides and for god's sake, boy, stop fidgeting."

"I'm nervous, I can't seem to control it," he argued back, getting tugged off the wall by the lapels on his jacket. Someone plucked the crystal glass out of his hand and he took a deep breath, eyes snapping wide open.

"You choose today of all days to be nervous? _Nervous?_ Dear lord, child you're a mess. I wonder how we even got a profit from offering you up." She sighed, flattening out his jacket again before turning him towards his father. "Be like him for once in your life, understood? Learn how to impress a lady."

"Yes, mother. Sorry, mother. I will, mother," he sighed, swallowing away the nervousness that would soon infect him once again.

The family of three was lead to the exit of the ship by the captain himself, who laughed his obnoxious laugh at every joke the blonde's father would make. Impressions were a huge deal to the posh family, and his father had mastered the skill at a very early age—much sooner than Drew had. It seemed someone always disapproved of him. May it be his sense of humor or his trying wit, all persons had something negative about him to point out.

With a firm shake of the elderly captain's hand, the three made their way off the ship into the heavy fog of the port surrounding. Drew looked around the area at the masses of people, seeing hundreds of new faces equipped with grins or frowns or tears, all shouting and laughing and speaking in a language he couldn't even try to understand.

"Over here!" His father's rough voice commanded, leading them through the crowded area towards a shining car.

Drew had only been in a car once in his life. While his family had money, it had always been invested in things that didn't revolve around automobiles. He carefully stepped inside as a man held open the door for him, his small stature making Drew look almost giant in comparison. He sat down on the thin leather seat, his shirt sticking to his skin in the unusually warm air. He zoned out as his parents babbled to him about introductions and pronunciation, watching the scenery as they drove further and further away from the ship.

"Are you listening to a word I say?" His mother huffed, hair blowing out around her as they made their way down a long road.

"Yes, of course," Drew replied in perfect timing, worrying his bottom lip between his front teeth.

"What did I say?"

He backtracked, eyes flooding in confusion as he tried to remember the words that now mixed in a riddled pile of nonsense in the back of his mind.

"Mother your words are fresh, they need not be repeated."

"Yet I beg you to say them again. Do what I say. You're still under my rule for a few days more."

"You asked me to stand tall, be polite and to take the world with a firm handshake and genuine smile."

Her smile widened a little as she leaned towards him, patting his knee. "I have faith in you, my darling. Just keep your charm and you'll impress her, surely."

"Mother, I hope," Drew chuckled, reaching one hand up to tangle into his hair. He could feel his mother tense, getting upset at him messing up the perfectly placed curls, but he kept his eyes on the road, watching the quickly approaching manor.

"This marriage is the start of a beautiful friendship," his father said with a proud smile, head held high in the sky like he had not a single care in the world.

"Friendship?" Drew murmured silently under his breath, "Seems to me it is more of a business proposal than one for a marriage."

Thankfully no one heard his uttered words, and the car pulled into the driveway without a single kink. A man in a suit opened the car door, silently bowing his head as the three of them stepped out. Drew gave a small smile as he saw Theo already standing among the other servants, and he nearly stumbled over his own feet.

A man with a stern face, dressed nicely in a suit, burst through the front doors of the home, followed closely by a woman dressed in beautiful silk fabric.

Drew swallowed, looking at the massive array of new people. Everyone's eyes were glued on him, scanning him from the blonde curls on the top of his head to the perfectly shined shoes that sat on his feet. Some looked at him as though he was a precious object shining a bright smile in their direction. While others, including the man in the suit, looked at him like he was as small and unimportant as he felt.

His father paraded forward with a confidence Drew never knew he possessed, and the gentle push from his mother made him assume he was to do the same. He created for himself a sense of false pride in the person he was following, and a genuine want to be in the foreign country to match.

"Hello," the stern-looking man said quickly, giving a bow of his head before reaching his hand out to Drew's grinning father. They shook hands, babbling quietly to each other as Drew looked around the estate. The combination of a cold-shoulder atmosphere and the heat caused goose bumps to infest his skin.

He stayed silent as they were lead into the large home, the décor and style completely unique and unfamiliar to Drew's bland palate.

"Drew," his father spat, summoning him forward. "I'd like you to meet Mister Kogo."

The man bowed his head towards him again and the blonde hesitated momentarily before doing the same. "Mister Kogo, this is my son, Drew."

"Hello," Drew mumbled, his voice exactly the opposite of his brave exterior. "I thank you greatly for allowing us into your home."

"I welcome no one," Mister Kogo replied, his hands held firmly at his sides. "But my daughter demanded she meet the man she marry beforehand, so here you are."

"Here I am." He replied with an awkward—If not forced—chuckle.

The man eyed Drew over again, taking in his height, bone structure and overall look in full. Drew couldn't be sure if the man liked what he saw, seeing as though he held a face all poker players would die for.

A soft giggle filled the room, and Drew's attention diverted to the almost transparent screen door down the hall from himself. He swallowed, recognizing the small stature and outline of a girl that must be around his age. 

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mika," he said.

The man's wife moved to the door, silent and smiling as she pulled it open, revealing to Drew the most elegant, radiant person he had ever seen. However, the pale girl with wide eyes, bright red lips and unbelievably long, raven black hair kept Drew from seeing him completely.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent as Drew and Mika saw each other for the first time. She giggled, eyes locked on him as she stepped into the room, followed by the mysteriously radiant boy. Drew glanced slightly over her shoulder, begging silently for the boy to just look up, so he could see his eyes.

Miss Anna Mapleton cooed over the girl, admiring her long hair and porcelain features, while Drew could not have cared less. He saw her as plain, expected, and far too girly—exactly what he had always expected her to be. Expected, and more realistically, feared.

"Hello," she greeted quietly, voice too gentle, too breathless, for Drew's liking. She bowed her head down to him, a lock of silky hair slipping over her shoulder. The blonde gave a timid smile, eyes darting from the boy to her as he replied to her hello, noticing the twitch of the silent boy's eyebrows raising upwards as he spoke.

They stepped closer, and Drew forced himself to be kind, polite and refrained; like his mother had told him to do. He took her hand, soft and miniscule in his own as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. He peeked up through his eyelashes at the girl, noticing her cherry red blush. But the one thing that more caught his attention was the shining eyes of the boy starring him down from behind his wife-to-be.

"I'm pleasured to meet you," Drew whispered, his glance now turning towards the boy with a small smile. "You're more beautiful than they described to me."

She giggled again, a noise the blonde knew that he would soon get annoyed of. She did that far too often for his liking. It had only been five minutes, and the young heir could already not fathom the idea of spending another fifty years with that childish giggle.

"You're very handsome," she noted. Her English wasn't as strong as Drew's, but it was the most advanced of anyone in the room. "Your hair is so…blonde."

"Yes," he confirmed, slowly shaking his head. He looked down at her as though he was talking to a child.

The boy standing behind her let out a quiet cough, his hair falling into his eyes. It caught Drew's attention, causing his eyes to flicker back to him. But this time, as Drew looked, the boy smiled. The squeeze that he felt in his heart was one he knew should have felt for the girl, but no one could deny the instant connection he felt. It happened in a split second, but it stayed for much longer.

"I welcome you to our home," said Mika, removing her clammy hand from Drew's grip. "I hope you'll be very comfortable. Tea will be served in the living room in fifteen minutes, and in the drawing room for us in ten."

Her words were directed at Drew, but he didn't hear a word of them. He nodded faintly, offering a small genuine smile. The boy, still unnamed, glanced down at his feet, an obvious blush spread across his cheeks.

"I can assure you, I will be comfortable wherever you rest me," Drew chuckled. "Though I must admit I'm quite tired, so tea sooner than later would be best."

"Of course," she replied with another bow of her head. Mika turned slowly, making to walk through the door again. The fabric of her light pink kimono slide across the tiles of the room, the sound of her shoes clacking with every move she made.

The boy, around the same height as her, with a more masculine build, stood there with his hands held in front of himself, eyes glued to the floor. Drew wished he would look up again. His eyes were dazzling the last time the blonde had seen them, and he had the feeling they would be just the same again. The boy must have been related to Mika in some way, yet he held a quality she could never posses.

Someone cleared their throat, and Drew realized he was supposed to have followed Mika out of the room. He blinked, stepping towards the door where the boy stood. He passed him, turning his head to look at his pink-tinted cheeks as he did. Mika stood waiting for him in front of a couch, a maid pouring tea into two small china cups to her left.

"Come sit?" She uttered with a gesture towards the sofa.

He sat down, the atmosphere growing in awkwardness with each second. They barely spoke a word to the other, the only sound being that of their heavy breathing. Drew let his eyes close for just a moment as the tea was set out in front of them, picturing his days back on the ship with Theo. He thought of home, where none of the girls he saw would one day be his wife. Still, even with the beautiful girl sitting beside him, Drew wished he did not have to marry.

"So," she finally whispered, sipping from the cup. "Tell me about yourself?"

Drew cleared his throat, looking at the cup of warm brown tea that stayed before him. The twenty year old honestly had no idea what one was supposed to tell the woman that in a week he would marry. The formality of it all made him shift in un-comfortableness, not sure what he was willing to share with the stranger. So he kept his focus on the tea, letting the color bring back flashes of the bright brown eyes that he got the opportunity to see for a just a moment. He wanted to see them again.

"I quite enjoy the sciences. Medicine and technology, for example."

"Like the automobiles?"

"Not exactly," Drew replied. "While that technology has already developed, I dream of inventing things no one has seen before."

"So you create?" Mika quipped. "It sounds to me like you've got quite the imagination."

"You sound like my mother."

Her awkward laugh made him realize it probably wasn't bright to compare your future wife to the stiff, unfriendly woman who raised you. "W-What about you? What interests you?" He backtracked, hoping to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Me? A girl of my status doesn't do much. But I do like to entertain."

"Entertain? How so?"

"Parties, actually," she declared. "There is nothing I enjoy more than a party. Everyone is so full of joy, so lively."

"Interesting," he responded. He forced a smile to hide the fact that he found her interest incredibly dull.

"How old are you?"

"I shall be turning twenty in a month. How about you?"

"Eighteen. Tell me more about yourself?"

"What is there to know? I don't have experience enough to make a good story. I was born, I went to school, I studied, learned, watched, read, explored…I played, got into trouble," she laughed at that, "then I stopped playing. I learned all I'd need to know. My father's business is my future. School wasn't ever necessary, all the knowledge I'll ever need is how to wear a suit—and even then, I've got people to help me with that. Then, before I knew it, I was on a ship coming here. The list of accomplishments I sport is short, I'm afraid. I'm not a man of interest."

"I'm sure you are," the small girl smiled.

Mika Kogo was not one of many words. Every question he asked was replied to with a one or two word sentence, sometimes with a giggle haphazardly tacked on to the end of her answer. They had run out of topics to discuss before the tea ran dry. The room was silent. Each movement made by the either of them moved them more towards the edge of the couch, like magnets repelling against an incorrect match.

This was exactly what Drew had feared. His breath came out in a huff as he looked around the room. The night sky made everything darker, the only light source in the area being a candle-lit chandelier. It created shadows across her plainly beautiful face, and Drew wished he could retreat into the dark, and away from the dull girl who would soon be his bride. She was pretty, to say the least, but with the intellect of a small child. He wanted someone who challenged him, who made him think. Obviously, that was something the girl could not offer her.

He thought about the boy with the pale pink lips, perfectly shaped face, and overall angelic essence. The way his lips curled up as he smiled, showing a small flash of bright white teeth, made Drew smile in the awkward, heavy silence. Their first meeting had barely lasted a minute, but he hoped to see him again.

Almost an hour of near silence passed, only the minimal amount of conversation being held as they sipped endless amounts of tea. Finally, the clock bell rung eleven times, the sliding door opened.

"Mika?" A soft, but evidently confident voice called, and Drew looked up from his cup.

Nothing could have stopped the smile that braved its way across his cheeks, or how the blue in his eyes began to sparkle as the boy re-appeared to him.

"Sato-chan?" She smiled, standing from her spot. "Did Father send you?"

_are they siblings? _Drew wondered.  
The boy nodded, glancing at Drew. Mika set down her cup and straightened out the fabric of her outfit, looking to Drew. "Well," she said with a small giggle, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course," Drew whispered, his voice barely above a whisper as he headed towards the door of the room. He bowed her head towards her, smiling politely as he turned to the door. The boy stayed standing there; glance travelling from the floor up Drew's long, lean stature to look him in the eyes.

"Follow me," he mumbled, "I'll show you upstairs."

Drew followed behind the gorgeous boy in silence for awhile before he couldn't take the quiet anymore. The unfamiliar layout of the house made him anxious as they walked in the near-dark.

"I'm terribly sorry," he sighed, "but it seems as though I've missed your name."

"Satoru," the boy said quickly.

"Satoru." Drew reiterated. "Well now I'm curious, is Mika…my…future betrothed, your sister?"

"Cousin," Satoru announced. "Yet no matter the family relation, you don't seem to impressed by her."

"Bold of you to say," Drew scoffed, blinking his eyes in disbelief as he followed him.

"Men fall at her feet. But you, sir," he smiled at the ground again, wringing his small hands together. "You don't look at her like the others. Forgive me, maybe American's look at women differently."

"I couldn't be sure. Your cousin is a beautiful girl, Satoru, and of course it shocks me not to hear that men hold such a fancy to her. But, alas, I don't find her as…wonderful as I should. Between you and I, that is."

"Why don't you?" Satoru questioned, opening the door to a decently sized room. At the foot of his bed sat his trunk, and Drew wished nothing more than to change out of his tight clothing and crawl into the bed there.

"You ask far too many questions."

"Maybe you're simply too obvious. An easy target."

"Easy, am I?" He chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. Satoru gave a small chuckle in response, shrugging his shoulders. He had removed his jacket from earlier that night, standing simply in his nearly transparent white shirt. Drew didn't dare himself to eye him over, knowing all to much that he'd like what he saw. But, he wasn't allowed to like what he saw, so he didn't allow himself to.

"It could simply be that I see too far into things, or maybe it _is _just you. Whatever the cause, it would be best of you to start to appreciate her. That, or be more convincing. Mika is my cousin, her future is something I hope she treasures."

"If I were you," Drew whispered, leaning a little closer to the shorter boy, "I'd keep my nose out of my cousin's love life."

"_love _life? I'm sorry, Mister Mapleton, but that is far from what I'd call a love life."

Drew's eyes widened at the boldness of the boy. His honesty astonished him. However, Drew could understand. He was loyal about his family, as well. He was about to reply when the sound of someone walking down the hall interrupted his thoughts. Satoru's entire self changed in an instant, his smirk changing to a small, polite smile as he bowed his head, looking up through thick eyelashes at the blonde.

"I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you."

He left without a word, the light of the candle he held disappearing with a puff of air as Satoru blew it out.


	4. Chapter 4

The garden was set alive with the cheerful song of morning birds as Drew explored through the vast garden. His jacket forgotten, the blonde walked only in his button down, sleeves rolled up and his suspenders, hair curled messily atop his head like little gold springs. It was still early, so the walk he took was silent aside from the sounds of his shoes crunching in the gravel, and the bird's repetitive song.

Drew whistled the song back to the bird with a smile, stopping for a moment to examine a plant he didn't recognize from back home. He crouched down, grazing his fingertips over the leaves with a tilt of his head. The wind blew around him, sending a small shiver down his spine, but Drew didn't mind. The peace of mind was quite refreshing after two days being strangled by music arrangements, seating plans and dress fabrics.

The tune stopped after a minute, and Drew sighed softly, glancing up from the plant. "Why little bird, is your song all done? I thought it was beautiful, if you'd like to keep going?"

"She only sings until the sun comes up," a voice behind him called, sounding sure of the information he fed. "Then she silences. It's like she's waiting to be heard by those who have the will power to wake up early enough to hear."

Drew stood from his crouch, flattening out the creases in his now dusty black pants as he turned to look at the person speaking. Satoru stood standing there, hands held behind his back, with a small smile on his face.

"It seems as though you are everywhere," Drew noted with a chuckle.

"Only where I need to be."

"And you believe you _need_ to be in the garden at this hour?"

"Well," Satoru began, his lips pulling into a smirk as he spoke. His teasing was silent, but evident. "Apparently this garden is good enough for you at this hour, so why should it surprise you that I be here as well? I do live here, you know? I know what time is best to come and go."

"If you're so intelligent, you should see when to leave a man alone to his thoughts."

"Would that be now?" The small, smirking man asked, taking a few steps to close the distance between Drew and himself. "Forgive me, Sir Mapleton, but talking to birds usually isn't a sign of a man who doesn't wish to speak."

"Mere humans underestimate my problems, you see. It's the birds. The birds are the ones who listen."

"They're also the ones who sing. I wouldn't trust a bird with my secrets, unless I'd want them to be sung to the sky."

Drew smiled slowly, the corners of his lips tugging up only slightly for a moment before he burst out into a full out grin, pushing his sleeves further up his arms.

"Who says I was keeping a secret?"

"If you have no secret to keep, why be alone?"

The persistent tone of his voice alone made Drew turn back around. He pointed a finger towards the boy, shaking his head.

"You ask far too many questions, Mister Satoru. Have you never heard the expression '_cat's got your tongue_'?"

"Why of course I have."

"Do you own a cat?" Drew laughed quietly at his own remark, shoving his hands down into the depths of his pockets. He took a step forward, hearing the pebbles on the path move as Satoru took a step as well. Their walk continued, Satoru following behind the American like a shadow.

"No, I don't."

"Too bad. Maybe then there was a chance of you being silenced."

Satoru scoffed, hastening his steps to catch up to Drew. He practically jogged to keep up with the long-legged man, turning once in front of him to slow down his stroll. "I beg your pardon, _Andrew_, but the only reason I ask so many questions is because you don't answer any of them. To me, I not only see a man begging for attention, but one dying for a chance to speak things he should not be saying."

"Are you insinuating that you should be the one to which I bear my soul?" Drew cocked an eyebrow, looking at Satoru as though he had grown a third head. "The majority of my problems revolve around your cousin, so why should I trust you?"

"Because I don't want this wedding to happen, either."

The words stopped Drew completely, making him cross his arms in front of his chest. "Why is that? This is a business deal for your family that in end will only bring money to not only Mika, but you as well. You'd be foolish not to appreciate that. "

Satoru glanced down, his big browns eyes scanning over the ruffled rocks on the path. His shoulder shrugged ever so slightly, just barely a sign that he had heard what Drew was saying. There was silence for a moment, not even the sound of a cricket to fill the growing-awkward environment between the two.

"I wouldn't wish to be married off for money. Mika and I are close, I suppose, but I look at you and I see nothing myself. I'd be just as resentful. Just as…upset and scared and lost. I can take one look at you and see that you feel much older than you actually are. No one deserves to live with that burden."

"Why can't you be your father?" Drew sighed, shifting his weight onto his left leg. "Or better yet, mine. Then I could be out of here. Travelling the sea with whomever I pleased," he smiled a toothy smile, shuffling closer to Satoru. "Maybe I'd go back to North America…we've been in England for awhile, now, but I'd like to go home. Or somewhere new! I've never been to Canada."

Satoru walked ahead of him for a few meters before leaning against a tree, silently listening as Drew began to spit everything out all at once.

"I dream of adventure, you see; doing something big, and being someone important. Simply being a working man with a wife I barely know and a dog and children I barely see, living the same routine on repeat until my heart gives out is not what I want. I dream of a great big something else."

"What something else?" Satoru interjected, his words laced with a little, amused chuckle.

"Anything. I'm not sure what. Just so long as it's something I like doing. Maybe something in the sciences…I'll become a doctor, or a pharmacist or a mad scientist. Anything that isn't this."

"You seem adamant." 

"I know what I like, Satoru."

"And you don't like Mika?" Satoru quipped, nudging Drew with his shoulder. The two continued the morning walk in silence for a minute as Drew thought to himself, eyes glancing up into the bright greenery of the trees above.

"I'm not particularly fond of her, exactly," he said eloquently, waving his hands to emphasize his point. Satoru laughed, shoving his hands back down to his sides.

"Then who are you fond of? If not Mika, there must be some nice girl back home who surely doesn't fit the card your parents were looking for."

"No," the blonde replied, glancing up at the house as they got closer to their return. "No girls, I admit. I'm forever bound to accept my father's business by myself and have our lineage die off there. No kids for me. No wife for me. I shouldn't want any of it."

"Your parents are well aware of this, am I correct?"

It was Drew's turn to laugh now. His lips pulled up in a bright smile, eyes crinkling at the corners as he shoved his hair up out of his face. "You overestimate their kindness, Mister Kogo. While they may offer a gentle smile and warm arms to your family and yourself, to me, there is a much more…hostile reception. I wouldn't dare of telling them I don't wish for this." 

"Well as hostile as they are, they aren't clairvoyant. They wouldn't know of how displeased you were unless you told them."

A moment's hesitation passed as Drew considered this, the sounds of a busy house disrupting their peaceful, and admittedly pleasant quiet conversation draw to a halt. Mika and Miss. Mapleton scurried down the path towards them, both with expressions of someone just having gone through disaster.

"Ah," Drew sighed, the light in his eyes slowly leaving. "I see I'm being beckoned. Enjoy your day, my unexpected friend, and I hope to find you in the garden again?"

"As you wish, Drew," Satoru smiled. "Same place, on the hour as usual."

"I look forward to it."

"Oh, and-…"

Drew turned around, ignoring the buzz of voices hurrying towards him. He stepped forward towards Satoru again, curling his thumbs into his suspenders as he waited. "Yes?"

"If you want something big and amazing to happen…I remind you that you must take life by the hand and tell it what to do. It won't do it for you. If you want something exciting, try something exciting…do something you like doing, be with someone you like. Let yourself fall in love with the _right _person. Live your life without fear of consequence because there is no one you should want to please more than yourself. Be happy. No one else can make that happen but you. "

Satoru smiled softly at him, his eyes watching him with an expression easily classified as care. Drew raised an eyebrow, his smile still plastered on his face as he quietly thanked him, sighing as he turned to the women. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, all Drew could think was _that sounded an awful lot like an invitation. _


	5. Chapter 5

"It's rather dull, don't you think?"

"Dull?" She scoffed, "I thought it was quite charming."

"The type of _charming _that lulls the elderly into their final sleep, that is."

"Andrew," Mika sighed, "we must decided on something. Two days is not enough time to plan an entire wedding."

"We could always move the date back."

She looked at him with eyes clouded with rage. Sharply she shook her head, stepping closer towards him. "This wedding is happening. You might not like it, in fact, I know you don't approve, but it is going to happen. You and I will stand before everyone in forty hours time and give our vows like any faithful couple would."

"Faithful I understand," Drew added. "But I cannot stand and pretend to love you."

She ordered the small string quartet behind her to stop playing, looking at her tall husband-to-be with an impatient expression. He ignored it almost completely, hooking his thumbs into his suspenders as he walked around the room.

"Love will grow," she stated. The fact was spoken as though she was all knowing. 

"You're mistaken. Flowers grow, as do children and puddles and pets. All things that grow come from something of substance. You can't grow something from simply the air."

"Then it will develop."

"You believe so?"

She took a minute to ponder this, her heels clacking against the hard marble floor as she walked in small circles around the room. Her hair was piled on top of her head, only small pieces falling down to catch with her eyelashes, curving against her blush red cheek.

"I do," she whispered. "We don't have to be in love yet, but with some trust and a little time…"

"With that as our recipe the only thing we can create is a bond. From what I know of love…it is something that rears its head already bloomed…unexpectedly thrusting its way into your life when you least expect it. It's far from small, and more developed than not. It's more than a feeling. Love is a comfort. It's a kind of trust and support."

"And where, may I ask, have you ever felt this?"

Drew shoved his hands deep into his pant pockets, strolling over to stand with the string quartet. He reached towards one, taking the violin from his hands to examine it closely. He wished he could play, but the only sound he could make was from plucking the thin but strong strings that stretched along the neck of the instrument. "I haven't," he said eloquently.

"Then how are you to be sure?"

"I'm not."

"You're impossible."

"Impossible? No. Improbable? I suppose. Confusing, at the least. But not impossible."

"More confusing than you make yourself out to be."

Drew chuckled, "or possibly you're just incapable of keeping up with me."

That offended her. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, nose held high in the air. "You're as stubborn as a rock."

"Rocks can't do anything, that doesn't make them stubborn. It makes them non-living," Drew reminded her, smiling at the musician as he handed him back the instrument.

"That's the _point_," Mika growled back, madly moving a strand of her hair back behind her ear. It instantly slipped forward again, not willing to stay in place. "I've got things that need to be done, _Drew_. Eat alone tonight, I'm busy."

She began to walk towards the large doors of the room, muttering the word impossible to herself over and over again. Drew leaned back against the wall, watching her leave with a placated expression. He didn't have time for her tantrums, or any interest in soothing her out of them. His mind raced back to the conversation he had with her cousin earlier that day. He was surely easier to talk to than her, and he wondered what it was that made the two of them so drastically different.

He made his way to dinner when the time came, sitting alone at the long table with two places set. He could hear his parents chatting in the room over, talking delightedly to his future in-laws. The food that he had been given over the last few days had honestly been his favorite part of the trip, but there was something about eating it alone that made him feel very unwelcomed. Drew debated making his way into the other room, when the door separating the two groups slowly slid open.

"Where is Mika?" Satoru asked, peering around the room curiously.

"You always seem to be looking for her," Drew noted, sitting down quietly in his spot.

"Well, I have yet to find anyone but you," he shot back, chuckling haphazardly as he made his way inside.

"Again, she's not here, I'm sorry to inform. Miss Kogo has chosen to opt out of dinner for the night."

Satoru paused, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips as he walked towards him, "what did you do this time?"

"Apparently I'm impossible. Eating dinner with an impossibility is quite futile, didn't you know? I don't mind. Gives me a little bit of peace and quiet. All day it's been nothing but music this and fabric that. What silverware do you prefer? Which flowers are most understatedly beautiful? That one was a challenge. I swear, she nearly bit my head off when I mentioned that being beautiful instantly takes away the option of being understated."

"So you're eating alone because you're opinionated?" Satoru mumbled the question, standing across the table from Drew. His hand rested on the wood of the table, eyes focused on the brilliant and colorful display of food and drink.

"I guess," Drew replied, taking a sip from his glass, "I don't know what she's saying half the time."

"Her mouth works faster than her brain does," Satoru said with a devilish smirk, reaching out to pick a bit of food off of one of the plates. "You don't mind if I steal a bite, do you?"

"Not at all," he replied, "you can even sit down, if you'd like. I highly doubt Mika will be joining us any time soon."

Satoru paused momentarily, nervously watching the door as though he expected Mika to come crashing through it, being bombarded with accusations of him taking her food. Drew cleared his throat, setting his glass back on the table as he waited. Finally, he took the seat directly across from Drew—the one that had been saved for Mika.

"Thank you," Satoru softly said, taking a sip from her glass. "I'll make sure to be a better conversationalist than my cousin. Or, at least I hope I am."

"By a million times, yes," Drew quickly answered; leaning forward the second Satoru sat down. The other copied; resting his head in his hands as he listened to what Drew had to say.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"By all means," Satoru laughed, "tell me."

"When I was young, I wanted to marry the stars. I thought, 'what better a wife than one who only shows up half the time, is bright and interesting, and a challenge to find'. I'd sit outside every night and wait for them to shine. It was an odd habit, I'll admit, but it was something I loved to do."

Satoru continued to chuckle, immersed in what Drew had to say to him. "I didn't spend much time worrying about stars. I liked to build."

"What would you make?"

"Toys, sometimes. Other times I'd just make useless piles of nothing from the things I had pulled apart."

"Your parents must have _loved _that," Drew chuckled, his contagious smile pulling into a grin.

"As long as I was occupied."

"That seems to be the one thing that all parents have in common. Keep the child occupied."

"I was mainly bored," Satoru said, "I think I'd take a different approach. Keep them challenged, interested in what they're doing."

"Realistically, you'd be too busy for that," Drew reminded him, taking a bite of his food.

"Oh hush, I'll just have to entertain your and Mika's little ones."

Drew blinked, nearly choking on his bite of food. He shook his head, sipping from his water with his eyes practically popping out of his skull. He gently placed his cutlery back on the table, speaking loud enough so only Satoru would be able to hear him if he leaned in to listen.

"Oh dear god, no thank you."

"It'll have to happen if you two do end up getting married. Who else would carry on the lineage? They've already pulled me off the market. Apparently I'm not fit to be married off."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "that's odd."

"That's life. If I find someone, I find someone. I'm too much of a challenge for most people, I suppose."

"You're too interesting, all they want is their plain, bland and boring guy."

"You're none of those things, Drew."

Drew paused, considering what he said for a moment before he began to talk, "Sat, I've got two options. The first being that I accept this marriage, I take over the business, and I live with Mika. I don't know if I'm bland or boring, and I don't think she likes that I'm not, either, but in that option, we do it nonetheless."

"Respectable," Satoru muttered.

"The second is that I don't accept. I look for someone more interesting, that I can keep up with, or I don't marry at all."

"What would happen then?"

"Certain uncertainty. My parents would be far from pleased, and so would your Aunt and Uncle. But I would be."

"You know what I think," Satoru reminded him, quietly eating his food. "I say you've got more options than her."

Drew glanced up at Satoru, replaying over the initial feeling he had experienced when he first set eyes on him. "I know one thing, and that only."

"I thought you were intelligent."

"With numbers and books, of course. But in this situation, there is one thing I'm sure of."

"What would that be?"

"Having you here, as well," he said with a grin, reaching out to gently pat the back of Satoru's hand. He pulled the hand back the moment Drew touched it, his eyes wide and excited, betraying his shy exterior. "You've been the reasonable balance between the two options I have. You seem to make sense to Me."

"I'm a very logical person, that's why I make sense," Satoru sighed, "but I must admit, it's been nice getting to know you."

"This famed logic of yours tells you that I'm not to be with Mika, doesn't it?"

Satoru nodded, finishing off his glass silently. He kept his eyes constantly on Drew, finding himself enjoying the quick moving conversations. "Yes, it does."

"Well, what does it tell you? Enlighten me."

"You're a lot like me," he began, "you want something different than what everyone else wants you to have. My logic says that the only thing you can do is what would make you happy. No one else, save for me, obviously, will understand…but you should do it anyways. You know I believe in you."

"I'll drink to that," Drew laughed, raising his glass slightly.

"If you want that so badly, then take it. It's your choice, Drew. Your life and your future and your happiness."

"Logical and wise for his age," Drew noted quietly. "I'd much rather marry someone like you than someone like her."

The two kept their eyes locked on each other, a slight hint of awkwardness floating between them. Satoru gave a weak smile, looking down at the table. "A marriage like that doesn't exist, I assure you. However it could be quite…exciting."

"A marriage like what?" Drew asked.

"Never mind," he quickly retorted, sinking slightly into his chair, "I simply misunderstood." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he covered them with his hands, trying to disguise his embarrassment. "I should probably go, you know."

"Why?" 

"It's late."

"You're acting off, is something the matter? I haven't said something to upset you?"

"No," he replied, "not at all. Just make sure you make the right decision, Andrew."

"—Andrew?" Drew interrupted, not used to hearing Satoru call him anything other than Drew.

"—I'll stand behind whatever you choose. But please do what makes you happiest. If not for my wish, than for yourself. If you'll listen to anything I tell you, make it be that. I've got to go, really."

Satoru stood quickly from the table, his mind reeling with the unbelievable pictures he had thought up in his mind. He hurried towards the door, doing his best not to get carried away with his imagination, as he heard Drew following behind him.

"I am listening," Drew replied, "I just need a solution. You can help me with that, can't you?"

Satoru simply ignored him, reaching to pull open the door again when he felt the warmth of Drew's hand covering his own again. He turned sharply, gasping when he realized Drew was right behind him. His hand stilled, leaving the door open barely a crack.

"Don't run off with no reason," he said, pulling his hand off the door.

"I have my reasons," Satoru huffed, weakly trying to tug his hand back from Drew's grasp. He didn't want to let go, but the possibility of someone seeing the overly personal gesture made him more nervous than he already was. "I've got things that need to be done, I need to find Mika, and I need to ask the chef to prepare something for her."

"That's fine," Drew shrugged, not realizing he was still holding his hand. He glanced down at their shoes, feeling unsure as to what he was supposed to say to make him stay just a few minutes longer. "I just feel comfortable talking to you, and I don't want to think that I've upset you in the least."

"You haven't," Satoru reminded him, eyes softening slightly at Drew's expression, "don't worry about me." He reached a hand up, fleetingly pressing it to Drew's cheek. "Frowning does not befit you…so…cut it out," he said, nudging him playfully at his last remark, trying to lighten the mood. Satoru offered a small smile to which Drew raised his eyes again, nodding slightly. His lips pulled back into his polite smile as he gave Satoru's hand a quick squeeze.

"I-I'll…meet me tomorrow morning in the garden. We'll talk then, I promise."

Drew began to reply when Satoru ripped his hand out of his grasp, leaving nothing between them but cold space as he slipped through the crack in the door, closing it as quick as he possibly could.


	6. Chapter 6

Drew made his way to the garden as the sun had just started to peak out. It touched the plants and flowers with warm rays of light, making everything seem as though it was fake. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, desperately trying to awaken himself after a night of little rest. He made his way down the bright and sunny path, wondering exactly where he would find Satoru.

When he did finally find the other man, he was pacing by a bench. His arms were crossed as he lazily made his way back and forth, leaving footprints on the dirty ground. He looked almost as tired as Drew had felt, his hair sticking up and his shirt only half tucked in—like he had just rolled out of bed.

"We could have met later in the day, you know," Drew said with a playful smile, taking in his chaotic appearance. "I wouldn't have minded."

Satoru stopped his pacing. He glanced up at Drew just in time to keep his glasses from completely slipping off of his nose. Returning the smile, he relaxed his tense position slightly. "It's fine," he said, "I'm sure you'll have other priorities later in the day."

"Slipping away from them isn't as hard as it seems. Get them chatting about some inane subject and I can leave without either taking notice."

Satoru chuckled a little, moving to sit on the edge of the bench he stood beside. The sun managed to sneak through the dense cover of trees, kissing Satoru's cheekbones as he moved. Drew edged closer, apprehensive about allowing himself to be directly beside him.

"Well, I would like to help you get out of your…arrangement…before your planning gets more detailed," Satoru reminded him, fidgeting slightly. He watched Drew, craning his neck just enough to look the blond in the eyes.

"I'd like to discuss that with you," Drew said, his usually confident voice diminishing to a murmur.

"What about it?" Satoru asked curiously.

"You say you'd like for me to do what makes me happy, is that correct?"

"Obviously so," Satoru chuckled delicately, tilting his head to the side.

Drew took a few shuffling steps closer to his friend, peering back over his shoulder to make sure that they truly had their privacy. "That means I wouldn't be with Mika," he finally said, taking a seat beside Satoru on the bench.

"Yes, it would," Satoru replied. "Has it really taken you this long to figure it out?"

Drew chuckled and shook his head, turning more to face the other. Their eyes caught, glances lingering slightly too long on the other to be socially acceptable. Neither minded, but the blushes that spread over their cheeks showed that they had definitely taken notice.

"I'm a million miles away from home and everything I know—my bed, my friends, my dog, and apparently the sliver of patience I used to have with people. I know what is expected of me, and I expected it of myself, but I find it impossible to do just that. All I'm sure of is that I spend more time talking to you than I do the woman I'm supposed to stand with for the rest of my life. I spend time with you, and I think about all the things I want to show you and teach you and let you experience."

"Like what?" Satoru nervously questioned. The blush that previously painted his cheeks began to spread to the rest of his face, turning his ears hot.

"I have notebooks on studies in science, and nearly a thousand books on any subject you could possibly think of."

"What about knitting?" Satoru asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips, "I bet you don't have a book about knitting."

"No," Drew said with a roll of his eyes, grinning childishly, "but if you're interested, my mother would be the woman to ask."

"I'd rather drink arsenic," Satoru laughed.

"I have a book on that," Drew continued.

"On drinking dangerous poisons?"

"No, just on the poisons themselves."

"I'd like to read that," Satoru said quietly, tugging aimlessly on the sleeves of his shirt. He broke his gaze from Drew, focusing on the bug that was crawling around their feet. "I'd also love to read your notes sometime."

"I'd love for you to," Drew mumbled.

"So what you're saying, Drew, is that you'd much rather spend time with me than with Mika?"

Drew took his time before responding. He raised a hand to brush his hair back off of his face, the smile he usually wore replaced with an expression equivalent of someone who had just tasted something incredibly sour. "Yes," he finally said, "that exactly."

"I think anyone would much rather spend time with me than her. Or anyone that isn't me rather than her."

"It's more than that," Drew offered, unsure of how to continue from this point forward. "You're my closest friend here. No, you're my closest friend I've got anywhere and I've barely known you a week. I'd like us to stay in contact, if that's all right? When I leave."

Satoru's eyebrows raised slightly, his eyes wide and slightly scared looking as he processed what Drew had been saying to him. "You're planning on leaving soon?" He asked.

"I have to," Drew whispered, "the wedding is tomorrow and I can't be here to be part of it. I can't marry her, Sat."

"Oh," he stuttered, "that's a little sooner than expected. If the wedding is tomorrow that means you must leave—"

"Tonight," Drew finished for him.

"Surely you can find a way around it. Explain to them that you can't marry her. If you go now, you'll leave a bigger mess than can be fixed."

Drew watched as Satoru's calm expression turned to panic. Satoru continued to babble a mile a minute, his eyes never settling on one location for more than a second.

"Satoru?" He tried.

The man continued to gab, talking of how devastated Mika would be, and how they'd question him and how it would tear the foundation of their family's future plans apart. Drew stayed quiet for a few moments, letting him express his opinion.

"You've got to listen—" Drew tried again, fighting to get a word in.

"Just wait until tonight before you do anything rash, please?"

"Satoru," Drew said, his voice more assertive than before. He stopped talking when he heard his name, watching Drew with an expression that could only be described as a pout. "This would have all been _so _much easier for me if I had walked through your front doors to find that you'd be the one I'd end up with, and not her."

"But I'm not a woman, Drew. Let's just—"

"Woman or not," Drew stated softly, leaning more towards him, "even as you are now, I'd take you over her. I'd rather have that any day. If I was offered the option, I'd spend every day I could with you."

"I'm a man," Satoru said.

"I'm well aware of that," Drew replied.

For what felt like a lifetime, Satoru starred at Drew with a highly confused expression. Such a statement had never been made to him, and he had never considered a possibility like the one Drew had brought forth. The birds chirped in the trees, singing light and airy songs that were completely ignored by both eerily silent men.

"And you're a man," Satoru finally mumbled.

"All of my life, I have been," Drew said, nodding his head.

"A man can't marry a man, that's absurd."

"The point is, Satoru, that I'd be okay with it if I had the option. I'd agree to it in a split second, high above choosing to be with your cousin. I wouldn't mind having to live with you."

"Drew…" he whispered, voice trailing off back into silence.

"I know. It's insane, and I'm well aware of that. It's not like I'm asking, of course. I simply feel close to you. I trust you."

"I trust you too, of course I do. I don't want you to…to leave, but I've never considered two men sticking by each other to even be possible."

Drew nodded slowly, looking down at his dirty shoes. "I'm well aware of that. It's an abomination. You'd be exiled. I may be opinionated, and I most certainly think differently than most anyone I've ever met, but I promise you that I'm sane."

"You just caught me off guard," Satoru mumbled in response, anxiously looking at Drew. "It wouldn't be a bad arrangement at all, it's just impossible."

"It's not _impossible_," Drew said, "it's highly improbable. Of course two men would never legally or properly marry. But in the untraditional, emotional sense, it's probable. For instance, a man could touch another and it would still be legal."

A dark blush spread back over Satoru's face as he looked away from Drew, "yes, I suppose. I'm sorry, just I was a little shocked."

"That's alright," Drew soothed, leaning back against the bench. "I was out of line. The point is, anyways, that I'm leaving tonight to the closest station. I've been up all night considering it, and I have to leave. I don't wish to leave you all with the mess, but I've no way to fix it, either. I'd never be able to care for Mika, let alone feel attracted to her."

"You care for me though," Satoru retorted, slowly inching closer towards the blond. "You've made that fairly clear. So why don't you stay and fix this all for _my _sake."

"Because I've made enough mess as is. It would be best for me to remove myself from the situation."

"No," Satoru huffed. His determination to make Drew stay made him act almost childlike; using any weak argument he could find to hold against him.

"I can't stay here for you, as tempting as it may be."

"But you have to stay here," Satoru sighed, "at least for a little while. I don't have many people to talk to, and I can talk to you and you listen. I do like being around you, and you know that. You surely can't just go and leave me here to listen to Mika whining for days."

"If you were in my situation, wouldn't you do the same?" Drew asked him, his composed façade of being sure of this decision cracking slightly every time Satoru asked him not to go.

With little to no consideration, Satoru reached forward, covering the back of Drew's warm and strong hand with his own. He glanced around their spot in the garden; always paranoid that someone would slip in and ruin the comfort he felt being with Drew. He gave himself a moment to enjoy the warmth of his hand, pressing the pads of his fingers gently into the skin of the hand. Somehow, Satoru had expected when Drew flipped his hand over, lifting and turning it until their fingers were pressed together, slowly slipping between each other until their hands were locked.

"At least…you must tell me what time you're going so I can come say goodbye to you."

Drew marveled at the feeling of how tightly Satoru held on to his hand. He made sure to grip him just as tightly, not noticing how brightly he had begun to smile.

"Of course," he whispered, "and look…no one's coming to arrest us for a little touch, okay? It's not as blasphemous as you'd think it to be."

"No one can see us," Satoru mumbled, reaching to take hold of Drew's other hand with his own, "if they did, you and I both would be thinking differently."

"Caught red handed," Drew said, causing Satoru to laugh a little. He paused for a moment before he spoke again, "I simply wont let them see."

"Promise?"

"Don't worry, I promise. If you'd like to, I'll let you hold on until the moment I go. Hours and hours, even. But unfortunately, you've got to let go eventually."

"I know," Satoru sighed, "just let me have this now so I have the courage to explain to Mika what happened tomorrow. A little bit of warmth to help me passed her cold behavior."

Drew smiled softly at him, chuckling, "And what will you say to the bride? That I'd much rather marry you than her?"

"That might actually shut her up for once," Satoru said, still looking awkward at the mention of any relations between Drew and himself. "I'll have to think of something."

"We should go back," Drew said, standing from the bench. Satoru released one of his hands, keeping a firm grip on the other.

"I'll lead you back," he whispered, tugging him along the winding trail. "Then I'll come find you after dinner…help you pack your trunks."

"I'll wait for you," Drew said, "I won't leave until you come by. And write down your mailing information for me, I'll write you."

"At least show me your notes before you go?" Satoru asked him, glancing up at the much taller man with a longing expression. He thought about slipping into his room late in the night, never sleeping in order to see the inner workings of his companion's mind. Nothing would be better, he thought.

"All of them?" Drew asked, turning to him slightly as they walked. Their stroll was slow, hands swinging slightly between them.

"All," he said with a gentle smile.

"That will take until next month," Drew chuckled weakly, giving a squeeze to Satoru's hand.

"I'm willing to take the time."


	7. Chapter 7

The wax from his candle dripped down onto his hand, drying in odd patterns as he made his way from one end of the blackened house to the other. Satoru turned down the guest hall, holding his breath as he heard the sound of heavy snoring coming from the room Drew's parents had been staying in. He took light steps, worried that he might cause a creak in the floorboards, waking up someone who wasn't supposed to know where he was headed.

He could see the flickering light of candles under the door to Drew's bedroom. The shadows of people walking around inside were leaving patches of black in the dim light. Satoru stood in front of the door for a moment, blowing out his candle before he tapped lightly. Drew opened it within seconds, not dressed to the nines, as he usually would have been. His shirt wasn't the classic and crisp white it usually was, but instead a shade of burgundy that made him seem paler than he already was. Drew held a bowler hat tightly in one of his hands, a smile appearing on his face as he saw Satoru in the hall.

"Good evening," Drew whispered silently, stepping aside to let Satoru in.

He took the dripping candle from Satoru as he walked passed, setting it on his cleared dresser.

"Hi," Satoru mumbled, reaching aimlessly for the hat Drew held. He released it to him easily, watching as the shorter man placed it on his head, both chuckling in unison.

"It's too big for you," Drew said, pulling the hat off of his head. He turned, placing it on top of an old looking wooden trunk. His initials were carved into a small metal plate near the handle.

"_I'm_ too small for _it_," Satoru retorted, standing awkwardly in the room as Drew gathered the last of his belongings, stuffing them in pockets of coats and jamming them into the already filled suitcase.

"You're packed," he stated, waiting for Drew to slow for a minute so he could talk to him.

"I am now," he said in a whisper, closing the lid of the trunk. "I just need to find my shoes and I'm ready to go." 

Satoru stayed by the door as Drew slipped on his old shoes, dragging the heavy looking case off of the bed. His throat felt tight as he watched, feeling as though he should have held on to him for a few moments longer while he could have. Drew stopped in front of Satoru, eyeing him carefully up and down.

"You never showed me your notes," Satoru accused, giving Drew his best attempt at a smile. He fidgeted nervously, eyes flickering between the suitcase and Drew, taking in every detail he could from the way his hair curled in some places and simply waved in others, to how his eyelashes seemed invisible unless you looked close enough—seeing as though they were almost completely blond. He noticed how Drew smiled as often as he could, a goofy grin that didn't seem to suit his classy upbringing.

Drew let out a small puff of air, scrunching up his nose slightly, "I didn't," he whispered, "I forgot. I'm sorry." He moved back to set the trunk on the bed again, unlatching the locks with a peculiar key he pulled from his pocket.

"Drew?" Satoru asked, his voice almost silent. The snoring from the other room was still audible through the paper-thin walls, and the shuffling of Drew taking objects out of his suitcase made his question unheard. 

"They're in here somewhere. I'll leave them for you, and you can have a look over while I'm gone. It will give you something to write me about."

"Drew," Satoru tried again, taking a step towards him.

"I know, I know. I was supposed to show you, but my train leaves at half passed eleven, and it's nearly eleven already. I must be going. People wait, cars will wait, and everything in life will give you the time of day but the train. Nothing stays on schedule better than a full train."

"_Drew._" He tried again, not catching the blond's attention until he tugged on his shirtsleeve.

"Yes?" Drew finally replied, sounding completely exhausted. He tried to push objects out of the way; taking the bowler hat and placing it back on Satoru's head as he reached the very bottom, pulling out a small notebook.

Satoru moved the hat back slightly so he could look Drew in the eyes, keeping hold of his arms until Drew turned to look at him.

"I want to go with you," Satoru firmly stated.

Drew froze, stopping himself from smiling as he clutched the notebook in his hands. He blinked, unsure of what Satoru had meant. "To the station?" He asked.

"Yes," Satoru replied. "I want to go with you to the station. Then onto the train, and then wherever you decide to go from there. You simply _cannot _leave me here with them and go out on your own adventure. I don't wish to be here as much as you don't, so why can I not go with you?"

"Satoru," Drew began to say, getting interrupted.

"I want nothing more than to be part of your adventure. Let me join you."

Drew stayed still, looking as though he was a statue carved from stone. The only indication that he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest as his hands loosened on the notebook he held. He watched Satoru, waiting for him to take back his offer or say he was kidding.

"Then you could show me your notebook yourself, could you not?" Satoru continued, gently prying the book from Drew's hands. "Besides that, you've already told me that you'd rather spend your time with me than with her, so put that hypothesis to the test."

"You want to come with me?" Drew reiterated, his voice wavering slightly.

"If you're okay with it, yes, I would."

"Satoru," Drew mumbled, "You'd have to leave your family." 

"I thought about that," he replied, "and I'm okay with it. I don't feel very connected to them anyways. I wouldn't be missing out on much."

"You'd loose everything you own. Every cent they would have given you," Drew reminded, already trying to think of how he could stretch what he had to include Satoru.

"I've got money saved up, lots of it. I wouldn't be a bother, I promise. Just don't go without me."

Drew slowly began to smile, little by little relaxing as he watched Satoru. He listened to the honesty in his voice, the way he had an answer planned for every question Drew could ask. There was no way he could say no to him. 

"You've got to pack," Drew whispered, moving to rest a hand on his shoulder. "We've got to be out of here in five minutes time or we'll miss our train. You need everything you can possibly fit into as little trunks as possible. Clothing, books, pictures, pens, sweaters, anything you want to have for as long as you're gone…you'll need it."

"I can do that," Satoru whispered, nodding excitedly at the eagerness in Drew's voice.

"Come then," Drew said, "we don't have all night."

Satoru tugged the hat off of his head and dropped it on the bed, quickly tip-toeing back down the hall in complete darkness. It took him half of his allotted time to find his way there, and by the time he had opened his trunk, he knew that he didn't have time to get everything he would have liked. He took everything he could think of, throwing shoes and shirts and jackets into the large, dusty trunk. He emptied out entire drawers, not bothering to fold anything before tossing it towards his bed. The trunk with his clothing filled quickly, and he dug in his closet for another, filling that one with his books and his extra pair of glasses as well as his pajamas, whatever he could find in his desk drawers, a few maps and a single picture of his parents and himself.

Satoru grabbed a ring of keys that sat in his night table, rushing to open the safe he had kept under he bed, He emptied out completely, stuffing his pockets with as much cash as he could. He did the same with the money he had in his drawer, grabbing his wallet last along with his coat. 

With much difficulty, he tried picking up the overfilled cases that barely seemed to contain his belongings, carrying them barely and inch off the ground as he stumbled towards the stairs. He prayed that he would find the balance to get outside without making too much noise. He set his dusty trunks down by the door, taking a deep and heavy breath when he realized he had made it there without waking up half of the house.

Drew appeared from one of the hallways a few moments later, a man still in his pajamas trailing behind him.

"Satoru," Drew whispered silently, picking up one of his cases for him, "this is Theodore. Theo, this is my…friend, Satoru."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir," Theo said in a normal voice, causing both of the men to shush him in unison. He held Drew's trunk in his hand, looking as though he would fall back asleep at any moment.

"He'll be our driver for the evening," Drew explained, waiting as Satoru opened the creaking front door. One by one, they slipped outside, feet crunching on the gravel walkway.

The trunks were all thrown into the back of the car as the three men began to push it down the driveway, making sure that they were as far away from the house as possible before causing any noise. When the car was started and all three had managed to squeeze in, Theo turned to Drew, giving him the same look that a father would give to his son.

"You do know what you're doing, right Mister Mapleton? You are completely sure of your decisions?"

"_Drew_," he corrected as per usual, "my name is Drew. And I'm well aware. This is what we want, Theo. The least you can do is give us that."

"Drew, I've known you since you were seven years old, of course I'll help you. Just the two of you be careful out there, do what makes you happy, but don't do anything for the fools. I haven't any ideas as to what possessed you both to do this, but I'll surely help you be on your way."

Satoru looked at Drew, leaning slightly against him in the extremely tight space. "I'll take care of him for you," he mumbled to Theo, causing Drew to look back down at him. He smiled brilliantly, and it was impossible for the driver to see in the dark as Drew took the other's hand in his own.

"I hope you wont get in trouble for this," Drew sighed, keeping his eyes on Satoru as he talked to the man in front of them.

"It's not the first time I've taken you out when your parents are sleeping. They'll never assume I've been missing. What would you like me to tell the headless chickens if they ask?"

Drew laughed, looking around the scenery outside of his window. "Tell them I've joined the circus," he said.

"Oh?" Theo chuckled, "as what act, may I ask?"

"A lion trainer," Drew suggested.

"As if you'd ever," Satoru quipped, nudging the blond beside him. "I think he'd more likely read tarot cards or sell tickets."

"Yes," Drew said, rolling his eyes playfully, "I've joined the circus to sell tickets."

"They'd be more pleased to hear that then to hear you've run away with Satoru," Theo noted, "you know them more than I, Drew. You know how they're going to react."

"Not well," Drew answered, "I'm well aware of that." 

"And you'd still like to go?"

"Satoru and I feel it is the best decision for us," he said, squeezing the mentioned man's hand as he spoke. Satoru gave a small nod, jittery with excitement.

"Where will you be off to?" Theo asked, pulling in to the station.

"I've not a clue," Drew said with a nervous chuckle. "But I'll miss you wherever I am. I'll send note to you when we've ended up somewhere, but in case mother goes snooping, I wont be able to mention our return address."

"I understand," Theo replied as he parked the car, opening his door. Drew released Satoru's hand just as Theo opened Satoru's door for him. He gave a quick nod as Satoru smiled and thanked him, squinting his eyes in the dark surrounding to see the station.

Drew tugged one of the cases out of the back, setting it on the ground as Theo came to help him. When the three cases were on the ground, Drew firmly grasped Theodore's hand in his own, showing off his signature toothy grin.

"I wish you a million happinesses," Theo proudly told Drew, nodding slightly. "You and Mister Kogo both."

"Thank you, dear Theo. You've been a great help, and like I said, we'll soon be in touch. Don't you worry."

Satoru curled his fingers around the handle of his lighter suitcase, smiling at the scene in front of him. The warm night air made the jacket he wore cling to his skin. A flickering light a few feet away beckoned them towards the station's enterance, and Satoru could hear their train arriving in the distance. He gave himself only a moment to second guess himself, pushing all of his negativity away as Drew turned back from Theo, taking the other two suitcases.

"Be safe," Theo called out to them, standing in perfect posture by the car.

"Keep the headless chickens in their frenzied state. I'm sure they'll be bored without me!" Drew shouted back over his shoulder, following Satoru down the short gravel path.

Theo disappeared into the dark as they stepped into the stuffy wooden station, trunks clanking as they hit against the walls. Both men were drowsy, making their coordination far from satisfactory. Drew produced a small amount of cash from his jacket pocket, getting the tickets for the train that already sat with doors open on the platform outside. The man behind the desk gave them a questioning look, staying silent as the strange pair made their clumsy way forward, mumbling quietly to each other.

A man met them by the door of the train, reaching out a hand to help Drew with one of the cases he carried. Satoru stood close behind, following Drew up the steps and into the comfortable looking train.

By the door still, Drew stopped moving.

"Satoru?" He asked, "is this still your choice?"

"Yes," Satoru said without hesitation, "I'm ready to go now so don't hold me back."  
The comment made the blond smile, scurrying forward to keep up with the footmen that led them to their compartment.

The lighting in the train was dim, curtains that hung behind glass doors closed tightly for every compartment, their inhabitants long past asleep. It was warm, and not the most luxurious place to be spending a long period of time, but it was the fastest way to leave without a trail being left behind. The man opened the very last compartment on the left, lifting Satoru's clothing trunk up onto a rack for him before he crossed the hall, opening the door to an identical room.

Satoru thanked him and slipped inside behind Drew, drinking in the sight before him. The view outside the window was hidden with thick, white steam from the train, making the space seem smaller than it already was. The walls were paneled with rich red wood, only interrupted where a large mirror hung over an empty desk. The other side of the train compartment had a small bed, the sheets stretched and fitted over it precisely.

"Would you like this one?" Drew asked. "Your trunk is already here."

"Of course," Satoru said, smiling at Drew when he turned around to look at him. The blonde tried to squeeze by, knocking Satoru with his trunk as he made his way back into the hall. He apologized quietly, both of them laughing nervously.

"Wait," Satoru said, leaning against the desk when the train jolted to life again, the wheels picking up speed. Drew peeked his head back into the room.

"Yes?"

"Settle yourself in and come back? It might be nice for the both of us to have company, seeing as though it's our first night not at home."

"Without parents," Drew added.

"Chaperones, cousins, maids, chefs…any of it."

"I'll be back in a moment," Drew reassured him, nodding his head before he slipped across the hall into a room identical except for the color of its bed sheets. He set his trunk on the small single bed, trying his best not to knock anything over as he removed his jacket and hat, undoing his cufflinks and loosening his collar. He picked up the rusted brass key from the desk, closing his compartment door snug behind himself, barely a step away from his friend's compartment. Politely, he knocked.

Satoru took no hesitation in answering, the only difference having been made since Drew was last in the room being the window curtains. Now, they were opened as wide as they were allowed, letting in the extremely dim light of the moon into his cramped compartment.

"Not what you expected?" Drew asked, stepping into the room as Satoru backed to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Exactly what I expected," Satoru told him, "I'm just getting adjusted, that's all. You can sit, if you please. Anywhere you'd like."

Drew opted to sit at the desk, turning the chair so he was facing the window the same as Satoru. "Are you scared? I must admit that I'm quite…nervous."

Satoru peeked over at him, realizing how drastically his life had been impacted in the course of 24 hours. All he knew was that he was on the last train headed out of the city, their final destination never having been set. All he longer had to his name was two old trunks and the rebellious, adventure craving man who sat beside him.

"As am I," Satoru whispered, "but that's the part that thrills me most. We can't let ourselves be scared. Our parents are still at home, they're safe and alive and well. As are we. This is an adventure, is it not? No time for being nervous."

"Not even a minute," Drew croaked, swallowing back his worry as he starred at the black outdoors dotted with distant city lights and stars. "How they react can't worry us now."

"No," Satoru mumbled, sounding less confidant. "It can't. But neither of us is alone in this, right?"

"Of course," Drew agreed, turning his full attention to the other. "Wherever we're off to, we've got beds and enough money to last, as well as suitable entertainment and clothing."

"Not to mention a mode of transportation," added Satoru.

"And a dash of nervousness. There. The perfect recipe for an adventured suited for a king," said Drew.

Satoru smiled tiredly, taking off his glasses to rub his drooping eyes. There was a sense of numbness that was slowly engulfing the two, making all of their worries evaporate into nothingness as the night got older.

"Wont you stay?" Satoru asked, yawning slightly as tried to focus on Drew, seeing the man leaning heavily in his chair. "Just for a few minutes more? I'm not quite ready to face this room alone."

"It's very depressing, isn't it?" Drew replied with a breathy chuckle, glancing around the varnished wood.

"Worse than the idea of marrying my cousin?" Satoru asked. "She's going to have a tantrum when tomorrow rises. You'll be dead to her…as will I. Being your accomplice, of course."

"This dreary room is better than she," Drew nodded. "At least here I know I'll be headed somewhere with promise."

Satoru laughed a little, still looking slightly tensed. Drew lazily raised himself up from the chair he sat in and pushed it back under the desk, taking a seat on the bed beside Satoru. The smaller looked up at him, his eyes swimming in a million unanswered questions. Drew answered none of them, simply taking his hand tightly in his own and squeezing it.

"We've rushed into something huge," Satoru whispered, his voice barely audible.

"If we've made a terrible mistake, it can always be fixed," Drew reminded him. "But this is not a mistake. Yes, we've rushed, and yes, it's the biggest decision I've made to this point in my life, but I know it was one I needed to do. It makes me happy to know that you'll be coming along with me…even if you're just here to see my notes."

Satoru stayed quiet for a moment, trailing his eyes down from being locked on Drew's to looking at the tangled hands that rested between them, warm and strong.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?" He asked.

"Perfectly so," Drew whispered to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

The hum of train passengers conversing over breakfast made an almost comforting layer of background noise. Drew flipped the page in his freshly delivered newspaper. The news was bland; his tea was bland, even the breakfast he had ordered seemed to be rid of any taste. The sun poured in from the dusty window beside him. It highlighted his hand that held up the paper, touching his arm, chest and cheek before it would momentarily disappear behind the cover of trees.

"Sugar?"

Drew looked up from what he had been reading, raising an eyebrow at Satoru. "What?" he asked.

Satoru put the leather bound book he had been holding down, shoving the small container of sugar towards the blonde. "Sugar," he repeated, "put some in your tea, it's sure to add at least a little flavor."

Drew did as was suggested, scooping teaspoon after teaspoon of the sweet substance into his cup of murky, hot liquid. He took a sip, giving a satisfied nod towards Satoru who smiled in return. Almost in unison, the two flipped the pages in their respective reading materials, squinting whenever the sun would pound back down on their faces.

It had been like this since the two had woken up. It's shocking, to say the least, to find yourself waking up in a strange environment. What makes it terrifying is looking up to find ones self curled around a man that later in the day was supposed to be marrying your cousin. To say the least, Satoru was a little freaked out. Drew had apologized profusely, shifting back so Satoru's head fell from his shoulder onto the bed, his arms sliding off of his chest so he could stand.

It took them barely seconds to agree not to bring it up.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Satoru asked after a few minutes of their awkward silence, saving the page in his book as he set it down on the table top between them. A hearty laugh came from the table to their left, causing them both to lean in closer to each other, drowning out the noise.

"Haven't the foggiest," Drew mumbled, "but we're going to figure it out next stop. Last night I was more concerned of getting away from that house."

"I don't blame you," Satoru sighed, leaning back in his chair.

For a brief moment, Drew wished he had left a note. Nothing too long, but just something explaining to his parents where he had gone and if he would be returning—something he hadn't quite decided on yet. To return to anything of his old self would be returning the possibility of another arrangement he didn't wish to agree to, and with that, more chaos. Drew was sure that any more chaos would result in either of his parents' deaths. The cause would certainly be a heart attack.

The majority of the next few minutes passed in silence. Satoru flipped page after page through Drew's journals, unbelieving in some of the abstract ideas he read. Drew began to argue with him over the possibility of electrons being on separate levels—a concept that was quickly being developed, and soon, the conversation was flowing again. Satoru refused to believe him, laughing as Drew produced a pen from his pocket and began to sketch out a few diagrams in the margins of his notebook.

Drew continued to speak, and the more he did so, the more Satoru realized that he wanted to keep listening to him. He was so intelligent and creative and imaginative. Listening to Drew speak for even five minutes was enough to make you believe in anything. Maybe it was his conviction, or maybe it was his strong passion for the subject. Satoru silenced eventually, just letting Drew ramble aimlessly as their bland tea and their bland breakfasts grew cold.

Drew let out a heavy sigh and closed his paper, folding it back to its original state. "I should go find out where we're heading," he thought aloud. "That, and see if they've got anything remotely interesting for us to do on this train."

Satoru's eyes followed Drew as he stood, tilting upwards so he could smile up at him. He gave a curt nod in response, trying his best not to remember how warm how warm he had been that morning when he woke up curled next to Drew. No amount of blankets could amount to that level of comfort.


End file.
